Crimson Moonlight
by The14thGhost
Summary: One girl, Iris Summers, goes back to the glass house to study the ghosts. What happens when she falls in love with one of the ghosts? My first fanfic! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Moonlight

Summary: Iris Summers works for a Paranormal Investigation team. She returns to the glass house to study the ghosts. What happens when she unexpectedly falls in love with one of the ghosts? Will the other ghosts prevent them from being together?

WARNING: This story has quite a bit of swearing in it, and will also have some violence in it and sexual content (possibly a lemon) in it. If you don't like that sort of stuff, then DON'T read it! I'm not going to tell you that you have to be 17 to read this story, just be mature about it. Oh, and don't flame me. Flames will be stuck on my wall of shame and laughed at by my friends and I! ^________^

Oh and one more little tid-bit, this is my first fanfic so it might not be the best written piece I've ever done, but I tried really hard! So be nice! Please read and review! I want to know what everyone thinks of it! ^_^;;

Now enough of me babbling, lets get on with the story!!

Chapter 1: Putdowns and appraisals

Iris Summers looked up at the hazy afternoon sky. She had been working for the Paranormal Investigation Headquarters now for 8 months and she didn't really fit in. "Why don't I ever get any decent assignments?" she said to herself, "all I ever get are these shitty small jobs! I can handle the tough jobs just like everyone else!" She looked down at the ground and turned around. "I guess I'll be stuck doing paperwork for a long time." She looked backed up and slowly walked back into the headquarters building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Great, * Iris thought as she scanned the mass of files on her desk, *This is juuuuust what I need… more work.* She slumped down in her chair and grabbed one of the thick, tan folders. She didn't even have time to glance at the report, when one of her co-workers slammed another folder down right in front of her face, causing the papers she was holding to fly out of her hands and onto the floor. 

"Mark, what the fuck do you want?!" Iris yelled as she bent down onto the floor to scoop up the papers.

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Well, its nice to see you to. I just thought since your working on all these files, you wouldn't mind one more."

She stood back up next to her desk, placing the messy papers back on her desk. "Heh heh heh. Your such an asshole, you know that?" She said staring at him coldly. 

He just smiled, turned around and started back to his desk. He laughed aloud. "Keep working Iris. Maybe SOME day you'll get a better job! Yeah right! HAHAHAHA!!" He said still laughing.

Iris clenched her fists together and sat back down in her chair. She wished she could get a better job, just to show him she could do it, so she could laugh in his ugly face. *Maybe he's right,* she thought, *maybe I'll be stuck doing paperwork for the rest of my life… NO NO NO! I cant let what that bastard said get to me!*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. Stephens, Iris' boss, had been watching the argument from his office. He sat back down at his desk and turned on the intercom. "Miss Summers, will you come into my office please." It was only about 30 seconds until the door creaked open and Iris slowly stepped in.

"You…wanted to see me sir?" She said hesitantly. 

"You've been working here for a little over 8 months now, am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"How old are you Iris?"

She stepped a little closer, "I'm 21 sir."

He stood up and turned around, "I don't normally give important assignments to workers as young as you, but I think I can make an exception. Its about time you started taking assignments from me."

"Really?! You mean it?! Thank you sir! I promise I wont let you down!" She clapped her hands in excitement and hastily walked toward the door. She was stopped by Mr. Stephens voice.

"Wait a second! Don't you want to know what your first assignment is?" He questioned her.

"Oh, y-yes of course!" She turned around and walked back to his desk. "Sorry. Just got a little excited I guess."

"That's alright. Now, back to business." He turned to open the window and looked down at the parking lot below. "Your first assignment is this: There is a house I want you to go investigate. This house is no ordinary house though. This house is…. Well, you'll see when you get there. Anyway, this house has ghosts in it.

Iris' eyes widened.

"12 ghosts to be precise." He continued, "I want you to go to the house and find as much information on the ghosts and house as possible. I'm going to give you 10 days to do this. Now go pack; you will be starting immediately. Here are the directions to the house. Now go."

She took the directions, quickly scanned them and smiled. "Don't worry sir, I wont let you down!" And with that, she took off to her car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris' blue SUV pulled up the driveway of the glass house. Stepping out of the car, her jaw dropped in amazement at the incredible structure in front of her. "Holy shit…" she paused "I didn't know the house was like THIS. How would someone make a house like this?! Its almost entirely made out of glass!"

Opening the hatch to the back of her SUV, she grabbed her suitcase and cautiously walked up to the front door. Taking the key in her free hand, she stuck it in the key hole and turned.

She was taken aback by it when the key was pulled in to the slot. "What the… hell?" She scratched her head in confusion. "What the fuck… was that suppose to happen or…"

She was interrupted and startled when the doors slid open themselves.

"Shit, this house is already starting to creep me out. And I'm not even inside it yet!"

Nervously she stepped back a little. *Okay, don't chicken out now,* she thought, *I know I can do this.*

She brushed some of the chocolate strands of hair out of her face, took a deep breath, and stepped through the doorway into the glass house…

To be continued….

Author: So what do you think of the first chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review, I have to get working on the second chapter! 

- The14thGhost


	2. Ghostly Meetings

Crimson Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Ghosts, even though I wish I did! All I own is the main character and the characters in chapter 1.

Here's chapter 2 for everyone! Hope ya like it! Sorry if the chapter is not as long as you wanted it to be. I kinda rushed through it.

Oh and about the ghosts, they kinda have more human characteristics to 'em, like emotions, they can talk, etc… So don't send mean reviews saying that the ghosts don't act like that or something like that. That's just how they act! Okay?

Now, on with chapter 2!!!!

Chapter 2: Ghostly Meetings

Iris made her way through the twisting hallways and into the library. Shifting her suitcase from one hand to another, she placed it roughly on one of the chairs.

"Well, I have to say, this house is something else! The person who built this must have had a shit load of money. I mean, just look at all the stuff in here!" she said to herself.

She glanced around the room, admiring all the antiques and treasures. She sighed and stretched out her arms.

"I guess I'd better go find a room to stay in upstairs." Grabbing her bag she left the library and went looking for the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now this is my kinda room!" Iris exclaimed. "They sure don't skimp out on any luxuries in this house! This room even has its own bathroom!"

She threw her bag to the side of the room and smiling with contentment, she sat down on the soft, plush bed. Her smile widened as she ran her fingers over the silky blanket. Turning her head she looked toward the bathroom and stood. Walking over to the bathroom, she stuck her head in and looked around.

"So spacious!"

Stepping back out of the bathroom, she noticed a pair of glasses sitting on the top of the dresser.

"Hmmm… What is a pair of glasses doing here?" she said as she picked them up and examined them. "Oh well, I might as well take 'em. There not half bad looking."

She put the glasses on and made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This house is so confusing! There are so many fucking hallways and rooms, no one could ever find where the fuck there going!" said Iris as she walked around the enormous house.

Slowing here walking pace, she saw the white writing all over the walls.

"This writing… its Latin. Heh heh, I guess those four years of Latin I took in high school will come in handy after all!" she looked a little closer and began to read what was on the walls. "Hmm, these seem to be a spells of some sort. There's so many of them too."

She continued walking and started humming to herself. "Well, I haven't run into any ghosts yet. Maybe the boss was…" She stopped as she noticed more stairs leading downward. "Huh? More stairs? Basement maybe? I guess I should go take a look. But, what if the ghosts are down there? I have to go look anyway… I suppose. Gah, I hope I don't run into any face to face…" Iris took a deep breath, and made her way down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris stopped at the bottom of the stairs and her jaw dropped in disbelief at the containment cubes.

She walked a bit closer to the cubes and gasped in surprise as she saw the disfigured and tormented ghosts. She was more confused and surprised than afraid of the ghosts.

"O-oh my god! What happened to these spirits?! Who would capture them like this?!"

She continued past all the cubes, reading the names on the front as she went.

"Hmm… the angry princess, the torso, The torn prince…"

The ghosts just stared at her menacingly as she passed each of there cubes.

"… the juggernaut, the bound woman , the hammer…." she stopped right in front of the Jackal's cube. "… The Jackal…"

She just looked at him for a few minutes and then placed her hand on the glass.

The Jackal just laughed maniacally and ran his ragged fingers across the glass.

Iris just placed her hand down, gave him a small smile and walked away.

"That girl…" said the Jackal in a raspy voice, "she's somehow different than the others… She even smiled at me…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris finally came to the center room with the big machine in it.

She stared up at it. "Wow… I wonder what this machine is used for."

Not watching where she was going, she tripped over the release switch for the cubes, turning it on….

"Oops… clumsy me." she stood back up and regained here balance.

" I guess I should head back upstairs now. I've scene enough for one night. Being down here makes me kinda nervous anyway."

She made her way back to the stairs, through the house and back up to her bedroom.

She stretched out her arms and yawned, "Guess I'm a little tired. I'll go look 'round some more tomorrow."

She slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which she wore for pajamas, climbed into bed and under the covers.

"The Jackal… He's…not like the other ghosts…" she took the glasses off her face, placing them on the table side desk, and turned off the light."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Jackal ran back and forth freely around the basement halls, laughing as he went.

"Why…" he said, "why did that girl smile at me?! I have to know! I must…."

To be continued…..

Author: So, how do you like the second chapter? Sorry if it kinda messy or confusing at all… Like I said, I wrote it kinda fast. I think its still pretty good though. Please review. Oh, and about the third chapter, I start work next week (yeah for me O_o) so Im gonna try and get the third chapter up before then. I might not be able to, but I'm gonna try really hard to get it posted! 

-The14thGhost


	3. Ghostly Memories

Crimson Moonlight

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I just kinda got lazy and didn't feel like writing. I didn't have writers block or anything. I PROMISE I'll have the forth chapter up by next week! Maybe I'll post sooner! ^_^

I wont keep you waiting, so here is chapter 3! ^-^

Chapter 3: Ghostly Memories

Iris tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. There was too much going through her mind. The house, the ghosts… especially the Jackal.

"GRRR… God damn it! I cant fuckin' sleep!" Iris yelled as she sat up in the bed. She scratched her head and stood up.

"I guess this would be a good time to do some research." She said as she grabbed the glasses on the night stand and walked down stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iris walked into the library and looked down at the shelves. "Now, where do I began?" She placed the glasses she was holding on the table, bent down and began sorting through all the books.

She finally came across a book titled 'Ghost Findings: Volume 1'. She carefully pulled the book out and examined it. The cover was dusty and ripped It looked like it had not been touched in a while.

Iris walked over to one of the chairs, sat down, opened the book and began to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iris looked up at the clock. She had been reading for almost an hour. She stretched her arms and turned the page.

Her eyes widened. The name of the chapter was 'The Jackal'.

"Hmmm…this is…" was the only thing she said before she began to read out loud.

[Words in book]

" ' I have captured many strange spirits, but the Jackal, I find, is the most unique. His real name is Ryan Kuhn. He was born to a prostitute in 1887. He developed a sick and insatiable desire for women as he got older, and began raping and killing prostitutes and stray women in general. Over the next five months, he had killed a total of over 20 women. He finally committed himself to a mental institution, called Borehamwood Asylum, at the age of 22. After being locked in a padded cell alone for 6 years, he went insane. The doctors finally locked him away in the basement and locked his head in a cage to control him. I have no information on what happened during this time. The only information left is that the Asylum caught on fire and that Ryan Kuhn died in the fire. Oh well, that doesn't matter now! I caught that bastard of a ghost, and that brings me one step closer to achieving my goal!'"

Iris closed the book and tried to take in all the information she just read. She shook her head, opened up the book and continued to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Jackal crept up the basement stairs and made his way through the halls. He was surprised when he saw Iris sitting in the library.

"What… Is she doing here?" he said in his cracking, dry voice. Noticing the book in her hands, his eyes narrowed. "She's reading… about… me?"

He just watched her. Then he thought about all the terrible things she'd read about him. He stepped back from the glass a bit. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away. "I don't … want to remember… what happened…. It was a living hell…"

~FLASHBACK~

Thunder echoed through the halls and lightning lit up every room in the Asylum. Other than that, all the rooms were quiet. All the rooms except for the basement.

Ryan Kuhn hollered and struggled to get out off his bindings. The doctors and nurses came in to tighten his straight jacket more, making him scream even more in pain and fury. The cage the doctors had put on his head was quite painful too.

No one in the asylum was kind to him. They were either afraid of him or unbearably mean to him, laughing at his pain and suffering. All except for _her_… one of the nurses. She understood him. She cared about him. And when she was around, Ryan didn't act crazy or violent. He was just happy being around her.

[3 days later]

The fire lashed at His body and face. Ryan ripped the chains and ropes tied to him and dashed out of the basement. He ran as fast as he could down hallways and upstairs, past screaming patients and workers. He didn't care about anyone else but her… not even himself…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walls crumbled and ceilings collapsed as the fire continued to grow. Ryan continued to dart in and out of every room, searching for her… but to know avail….

The flames were becoming too intense for Ryan to bare any longer. Turning toward the exit, the ceiling caved in on him, blocking his only way out. He turned around only to see he was surrounded by flames. 

A tear fell from his eye. Knowing he would never see her again. Ryan accepted his fate and walked into the fire….

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ryan's eyes shot open as a tear fell from his eye. He cursed at himself and wiped it away.

He looked back at Iris. He felt the same compassion in her as the women back at the asylum. "What… is this that I'm feeling?" he said as he placed his hand on his chest. "This girl makes me feel the same way I did about… _her."_

Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked into the library. He slowly walked closer and closer to Iris' chair. He stopped half way.

*Should I really do this?* He thought to himself. *Should I really speak to her? Maybe she isn't what she seems… maybe she's just like everyone else… but, why do I feel this way then?*

He continued to walk closer.

Walking past a stack of books, he brushed up against it, knocking the top book off and onto the floor.

Iris' head shot up from the book. "What the fuck was that?! Is someone there?"

She could feel the presence of someone close by. Quickly she stood up and looked around. She reached over to the table and grabbed the glasses she put there. Slowly she put them on….

Iris gasped when she saw the Jackal standing only a few feet in front of her. She didn't back up though.

The Jackal was just as surprised as she was. He didn't know whether to take off or not. So he stayed put.

None of them spoke a word at first. They just stared at each other. Both unsure of what to do….

To be continued…

Author: Well there you go, the third chapter! ^^ Please review!!! Yes I know the Jackal doesn't act like that, but I think at one time he was a normal person, and sometimes he DOES act normally . He's not always crazy. Despite being a ghost, I think he still has normal feelings. And like I said before, I promise to have the forth chapter up by next week! XD

-The14thGhost


	4. Ghostly Fears

Crimson Moonlight

Hey, everyone!! See? I kept my promise! ^^ Yeah, I kinda rushed on this chapter though… Its really late and I'm kinda tired. XP Chapter 5 will hopefully be up by next week! ^_^

Ok, so here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Ghostly Fears

Iris was speechless.

The Jackal just looked at her and came a bit closer.

Iris swallowed hard. She looked down and closed her eyes. *I can't believe this is happening… maybe if I just open my eyes I'll wake up…* she thought.

She looked up again and opened her eyes, but he was still there…. And closer to her than before.

She finally spoke. "Your… Ryan Kuhn, aren't you?"

He gave her a small grin. "Yes, that's my name. And what might your name be?" he questioned.

She hesitated. "Its Iris…. Iris Summers."

His grin widened "Iris… what a nice name…" he stepped even closer to her.

Iris was getting very nervous, but she didn't want to show that she was afraid. So she didn't move.

"I was reading about you, ya know." she said

His grin faded and was replaced by a look of hatred.

"… All those things in the book… they're true…"

Iris didn't say anything.

The Jackal just looked at her for a minute. Almost as if he was studying her.

"Hmmm…. I can sense your fear. Your afraid of me aren't you?"

*I… I'm not afraid of him! I'm… not.* she thought to herself. She worked up the courage and stepped toward him. "I am not afraid of you, Ryan!!"

She kept moving closer till she was only a few inches away.

"I'm not afraid of you…" she repeated.

She lifted her hand and touched his shoulder gently.

He quickly jerked away and grabbed her arm around the wrist.

"DON'T touch me!! Don't ever touch me!" he said clenching his teeth.

He tightened his grip on her arm and then released it. "I hate people! And I don't trust anyone at all! You should know my past. You read that book. You should know what a killer I am."

She just smiled at him. "If your such a killer," she paused, "why haven't you attacked me yet?"

Ryan's eyes widened. He turned his head away. "Tsk… Your not worth it!" But secretly, he knew he couldn't kill her, even if he tried. 

Iris just shook her head. "I know you not as much of a maniac as you may seem…"

His head shot back up to look at her. He pushed her back violently against the bookshelf, pressing his body against hers, his face only about an inch away from hers. His hands were planted firmly on both of her sides.

"Shut the fuck up!! What the fuck do you know about me?!! You don't know anything about me! I could kill you right now!! So don't fuck with me!! Or instead of killing you, I could…"

Ryan grinned. He lifted his hand and ran it across her clothed breasts.

She gasped.

His hand continued downward to her thigh and back up to the waistband to her pants. Very slowly his hand continued down the front of her pants.

"Ryan! Don't! Please!! She cried.

Then he stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to rape her. Not her…

He pulled his hand from her pants and released her. She collapsed to the floor as he did.

He looked down at her, turned around and ran out of the library.

Iris just sat on the floor for a minute, trying to overcome the fact that she was almost raped.

Cautiously she stood up and walked back upstairs to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iris stood at the bathroom doorway and sighed.

"I really need a shower right now…" she whispered.

She placed the glasses on the sink and began to strip down. She slunk into the shower and turned the water on. 

The cold water felt good against her naked body. She sighed again. "Now this is what I needed…"

Grabbing the soap she began to wash herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A ghost slowly made its way upstairs up into Iris' bedroom.

It stood just outside the bathroom then made its way next to the shower.

Iris suspected nothing.

The ghost raised its arm and began to slash at Iris again and again.

Iris screamed at surprise and fear.

The ghost continued to slash at her, cutting the shower curtain to pieces.

Iris attempted to climb out of the shower, but as she did, the ghost sliced the side of her abdomen.

She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, blood gushing out and onto the floor.

She crawled over to the sink, despite the pain, and grabbed the glasses. 

She looked through them only to see a shimmer of a metal object the ghost was holding, before it was gone.

Iris reached up and took the towel from the hook and wrapped around her bloody side.

She made her way out of the bathroom and toward her bed, collapsing hard on the edge of it. 

She held the towel closer to her body to try and stop the bleeding. Then she couldn't hold back anymore and began to cry…

To be continued….

Author: I rushed writing this… I'm so tired… Please review to tell me what you think! ^_^

The14thGhost


	5. Ghostly Pain

Crimson Moonlight

Hey hey!! Just had to post the 5th chapter. I think it's the longest chapter so far. And no, there is no sex in this chapter. XD Next chapter though!!!

So as not to keep you waiting, here is chapter 5!!!

Chapter 5: Ghostly Pain

The Jackal turned around when he heard screaming. He knew it was Iris.

"No…. Iris!" he said. He turned around quickly and ran as fast as he could back upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He stopped just at the top of the staircase. Ryan looked over to Iris' bedroom doorway. Glancing down, he noticed a few drops of blood.

He shook his head at the thought of what might have happened.

He continued into her room, gasping at the horrific sight before him.

There was a trail of blood from the bathroom to where Iris was hunched over next the bed. The towel she was holding was soaked with blood.

"Iris!!" he said in disbelief. "What happened?! Who… who did this?!"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ryan…" she said, talking barely above a whisper.

"Iris…" he started to walk over to her but she stopped him.

"Ryan… please…. Just go away!" she cried.

He stared at her. He didn't want to leave. She was hurt. But he listened and turned around to go out.

He stopped at the door and looked back at Iris again. He looked down at the wound for a second. Then it hit him; he knew who did this to her.

He clenched his fists and raced back down to the basement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iris opened her eyes again and looked down. Gently she pulled back the towel to examine her wound.

"I think… the bleeding… has stopped…" she breathed. 

Even though the pain was excruciating she had to get up.

"I have to… dress the wound…"

She finally stood up on both feet and limped back into the bathroom. Leaning up against the sink, she opened up the medicine cabinet and began to fumble through it.

She sighed with relief when she found what she was looking for… bandages.

Taking the towel she was holding, she ran the corner of it under cold water and began to wipe off the blood. She then wrapped the bandages around her waist and stumbled back into the bedroom.

Putting the clothes she was wearing before back on, which was very difficult to do, and climbed back into bed, careful of her cut.

Covering herself up, she turned her back toward the door and began to cry again.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I just… want to leave…" she said through sobs before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryan ran around the basement, frantically looking for the Angry Princess. His heart was filled with anger.

Finally he saw her and rushed over.

Dana turned around to look at him, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"Well, its nice to see you Ryan. I guess you finally decided to join us."

He continued making his way toward her.

"You stupid bitch!! You stupid fucking bitch!! Why did you do that to her?! Huh?! Answer me!!" Ryan yelled slamming his fists against the wall.

Dana just continued to smile at him.

"What ever do you mean Ryan?… oh…" she snickered. "You mean that stupid human girl? Yes I did that. Well, aren't you going to thank me?"

He was becoming more infuriated. "Thank you?! Why the fuck should I thank you?! You almost killed her!!"

The smile faded from her face. "What! You mean she didn't die?! Damn it, I was so close."

A seductive smile formed on her face. "Ohh, Ryan, why are you worried about her? I mean, you do have me…" Dana said, running her hand across the front of his straitjacket.

Ryan slapped her hand away.

"You bitch… what makes you think I'd want an ugly whore like you?!"

Dana clenched the knife tighter in her hand in anger.

"Ugly?!?!? How DARE you call me ugly!!! I did you a favor!!!" yelling back at him.

"A favor?!? She almost died!!"

Dana just laughed at him. "I can't believe it! Your falling for her! She's a human! Don't be taken in by what she says!! All people are fucking liars!! And she's no different than the rest of them!!"

Dana turned around and began to walk away.

Ryan was near breaking point. "I swear, if you ever go near her again I'll…"

She turned back around "You'll what Ryan?! Kill me?! Sorry, but I'm already dead!! That girl will die eventually!"

He wanted to kill her, but she was right, there was nothing he could do to her. All he could do was watch over Iris.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of days passed without trouble. Iris' wound had started to heal, and she was able to move around easier. 

Ryan kept almost constant watch over her. To make sure the Angry Princess didn't do anything to hurt Iris.

He kept his distance though. Just far enough to see her through the house, but so she couldn't see him.

Ryan sighed and leaned against the wall. This was all he could do to protect her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iris sat down at the edge of her bed and looked out the doorway.

She looked back down to the floor and took a deep breath. "Hmmm…. I haven't seen Ryan In a couple of days…" she lied back down on the bed. "I hope he's alright…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryan stood back up. "I should check on her just one more time tonight." he said to himself. "Just one more time."

He got to her room and looked at her in her bed. He noticed her eyes were closed.

"She's asleep…" 

He looked around the room and then back at Iris. He had never looked at her for this long. Now he began to notice how beautiful she was.

His eyes roamed all over her body. Her full breasts, just barely concealed by her tight t-shirt. Down to her ass and her long, smooth legs.

He was getting excited just looking at her.

He couldn't resist any longer. He walked right up to the bed and sat down close to her. He leaned above her so that his face was right above hers.

He gently blew on her neck. This made her stir a little in her sleep.

He backed off a little.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and turned her head seeing Ryan right above her.

This startled her. She sat up and got out of bed.

"Ryan….?" she said "What are you doing here?"

Ryan stood up too.

"I just cant keep away from you anymore…. I have to have you!" He walked close to her till they were almost touching.

"Ryan…" 

To be continued…. 

Author: There ya go! Chapter 5! Yes, there will be sex in the next chapter!! XD And lots of it!! Please Review!!!

-The14thGhost


	6. Ghostly Love

Crimson Moonlight

Heeeeeyy!!! I guess everyone is excited 'bout this chapter! XD Yes, this chapter does have sex in it! If you don't like that sort of stuff, leave now!! This is the only warning I'll give you! Don't bother flaming me if you do read it. For everyone else that's been waiting anxiously, here is chapter 6!!! ^______^ 

Chapter 6: Ghostly Love

Ryan pressed his mouth roughly against Iris'. He was surprised when she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

Iris' ran her tongue across his bottom lip, bagging for entrance into his mouth. Ryan gladly opened it for her and she forcible pushed tongue inward.

*Wow,* Ryan thought, *Guess she really wants this!*

He ran his hands all along her waist, then up her shirt, squeezing her breasts gently at first. This made her moan softly in his mouth. He grinned at this, so he squeezed them harder.

She pulled away from his mouth to get air, moaning louder as he ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"Ohh… Ryan…" Iris breathed into his ears.

He pressed his groin against her leg, making her feel his already hardened member. She gasped when he did. Then, one of his hands left her breasts and traveled down her back and into her pants. He started to squeeze her ass firmly as his mouth trailed kisses down to her neck. Ryan began to move her down to the floor, but Iris' stopped him.

"Ryan… wait." 

"Mmmm… Yeah, baby?" he said looking into her eyes. He was afraid she was going to tell him she didn't want to do this.

"On the bed Ryan…" she said seductively, Smiling 'innocently' at him.

He smiled back at her. "Anything you want, baby…"

He swiftly picked her up by her rear with one hand and the other arm still around her waist. He roughly tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, pinning her down.

He continued where he left off and kissed her neck hard, nipping softly. His hands worked at her top, and Iris lifted her arms so he could discard it. His eyes gazed upon her naked torso with lust. He looked into her eyes and grinned evilly. 

He brought his mouth down to her breasts and started to lick and kiss all over them. Iris moaning more as he did. 

She gasped in pleasure as he took one of her red peaks in his mouth.

"Ryan!!" she cried in bliss.

He continued to suck harder while she cried out louder.

Then his mouth left her. She whined and looked at him confused. He just smiled at her and put his hands on the waistband of her pants. 

She lifted her hips and allowed him to sweep her cotton pants off, leaving her just in her black satin panties. He spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs. She sighed softly. He nibbled and kissed her roughly until he can to her underwear. He pulled them off in one quick yank. He was pleased to see how wet she was.

His mouth went back up to kiss her mouth, as his hand started to rub her throbbing clit. She threw her head back in pleasure as he stuck two of his fingers into her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her again and again as she continually moaned louder and louder. 

"Ahhhhhh!!! Ryan!!!!" She cried as an orgasm shook her whole body in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean. Then he kissed her again, probing her mouth with his tongue.

Iris' breathing settled back down to normal and she sat up. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her neck. She looked down at his pants and smiled lustfully at him.

"So Ryan.. How do you want to take care of this…" she gently ran her hand over his clothed hard rod. 

"Ohh, anxious are we?" he licked his lips and ran his sharp finger nail up her thigh. "Well, get on your hands and knees then…"

She giggled at his request, but happily did as he asked. She got on all fours to face away from him. 

He crept up behind her and reached into his pants, grabbing his very stiff length, and whipped it out.

Iris' moaned softly at the thought of what he was gonna do to her. "Your such a bad boy, Ryan." She whispered. 

He laughed at her remark. "If you think I'm bad now, just wait and see what I can do to you…" 

She turned her head to look at him. "Oooo, Ryan… is that a threat?"

He laughed again. "No, not a threat… it's a guarantee. Now are you ready?"

She grinned and sighed. "Oh yes Ryan! I've been ready for this! Just please hurry up and fuck me!!"

He didn't say anything. He put his arms on her hips to steady himself and rammed his hard member into her wet womanhood.

She screamed when he did and gripped the sheets in her fists, almost ripping them. 

Ryan pumped in and out of her with great force as she screamed his name again and again.

"Ohhhh god, Ryan!!! Harder!! Fuck me harder!!" Sweat was dripping off her chest and back, soaking the sheets below.

He did as she asked and thrust deeper and harder into her, Making the bed shake. He reached his hands out to her chest and squeezed her breasts again. She threw her head back and thrust her hips back against his, heightening the pleasure even more.

He groaned and thrust into her as deep as he could go. He could feel her tighten around his shaft, so he knew she was close to her peak.

She finally lost it. "RYAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" She screamed his name as her violent orgasm hit her. The cry was loud enough to be heard all through the house. She collapsed in exhaustion on the bed.

Ryan couldn't hold it any longer and with a final thrust, had his orgasm too.

Iris could hardly breath as she lie still.

Ryan was trying to catch his breath too as he pulled himself out of her. He put his now flaccid member away and lied down beside her.

She looked at him with her tired eyes and smiled weakly at him. He gently stroked her cheek with his hands as Iris drifted off to sleep.

Ryan couldn't stay there with her though.. He had to leave so the other ghosts wouldn't wonder about him. He out of the bed and looked down at her sleeping form. Gently he bent down and place a kiss on her lips and left quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Angry Princess looked at the two of them from across the hall with hatred in her heart. She made a small cut in her arm with the knife and let the blood drip to the floor. 

"If I can't have you Ryan… Then that wench isn't going too either!" she yelled as she turned and went down stairs……

To be Continued….. 

Author: Ha ha! So there you have it! The Jackal and My OC screwin' each other! XD I hope everyone likes it! Please review! Please don't send any flames though! The next chapter will be up soon! ^_^

-The14thGhost


	7. Ghostly Payback

Crimson Moonlight

Hey peoples! I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Just one word: procrastination! Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I won't keep you waiting anymore! ^_^

Chapter 7: Ghostly Payback

Ryan made his way back through the house and down to the basement. He didn't want to cause suspicion, so he had to hurry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The other ghosts stared at Ryan as he passed them. Some of them grinned at him, and the all knew what he had done.

The Torn Prince stopped him in the hall. Putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder, he looked down and snickered under his breath.

"Man, Ryan…" Royce looked up at him and began to laugh.

"So you fucked her, eh?" Royce continued.

Ryan just stared at him.

"Didn't think she'd actually enjoy herself. Thought she'd be screamin' from the pain you cause, rather than the pleasure." He said, patting Ryan on the shoulder.

Ryan gave him a fake grin. Royce was really pissing him off. "Well I'm just full of surprises, now aren't I?"

He forcefully shoved Royce away from him, causing him to almost trip.

"Christ Ryan! Calm the fuck down!" He knew Ryan was angry, and he didn't want to make it worse.

Ryan walked away.

"Geez, what the hell is up his ass?" Royce scratched his head and walked the other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"RYAN!!" Dana yelled.

Ryan turned around. *What the hell does she want now?!* He thought.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you do that?! You… Why her?" she cried. She felt like dropping to her knees and bawling her eyes out. 

Ryan looked at her, disgusted by the way she was acting.

"Dana, get it through your thick head! I'm NEVER going to like you! You make me sick!" He turned away from her.

"But… Ryan, I…" she quietly sobbed.

"I don't want to hear your shit anymore Dana! Don't ever speak to me! Your worthless to me!" Ryan yelled.

Everything he said finally sank in. Tears started to flow fro m her eyes. Dana turned around and dashed up the stairs, unable to stop herself from crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris' eyes fluttered open after being asleep for a couple of hours. It had been a long night. 

She yawned and sat up. The slight soreness between her legs proving her earlier actions were not a dream.

She sighed. "I've never felt this pleased before. I think I should go find Ryan." she said, smiling to herself.

She stood up out of bed and got some clean clothes out of her bag. She then searched around for the ghost glasses, which had ended up on the floor. She hummed to herself the entire time.

After she was finished, she headed downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris walked all through the house, toward the basement. She figured that's where he was.

She suddenly stopped as her stomach growled. She hadn't eatin' much in the past few days. 

She rubbed her belly. "I suppose I ought to have breakfast before I go find him." she said to herself.

She went into the kitchen, which was close by and looked into the fridge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dana cried loudly as she continually slashes herself with her knife.

"R-Ryan…" It was hard for her to talk. She couldn't control the sobs coming out.

"W-w-why not m-me? W-why does t-this have to happen to m-me?" she dug her knife deep into her wrist again, bring what blood she had to the surface. 

She kept crying until she heard a faint voice. It sounded like someone was singing. She quickly spun around and peered through the glass, spotting Iris.

All Dana's tears stopped and sadness was replaced with intense anger.

Then she started to laugh. Laughing maniacally like a person in a nut house.

"Yes.. Haha.." she kept laughing. "I'm going to kill Iris right now… Hahaha… then when Ryan finds out, he'll blame it on himself and will come crawling back to me! HAHAHA!"

Dana dashed over toward the kitchen, carefully so Iris wouldn't hear her.

She out her hands on the edge of the door way and looked at Iris, smiling sadistically at her.

Dana noticed Iris was wearing the special glasses and cursed at herself. Now her task was slightly more difficult.

She crept in quietly, hoping Iris wouldn't turn around.

Iris continued to stir the eggs in a bowl. She was so consumed in her own happiness, she never suspected Dana at all.

Dana finally came close enough, and lunged at Iris. Dana grabbed her around the throat, causing the bowl Iris was holding to drop out of her hands and shattered on the floor.

"What the fuck?!!" Iris said as she started to panic. She struggled, but Dana's grip on her held fast.

Iris struggled so much that the ghost glasses were knocked off her face. 

Iris ceased her struggle when she felt the cold, steel knife pressed against her throat. She knew who it was.

"That's right! Shut the fuck up you ignorant slut!" Dana said, digging her nails into Iris' shoulder.

"Please don't! I… I…" Iris begged. She was so scared she couldn't cry at all. She didn't even finish her sentence as Dana pressed the knife harder against her neck, just barely breaking the skin.

"I told you to shut up, bitch!! I'm gonna make you pay for taking Ryan away from me!" She laughed insanely . "I'll chop you up into fucking pieces as your punishment! But first, I'll have to slit your throat so no one can hear you scream!!"

Then Dana glanced up at the stove. She smiled as an idea a little more worthy for Iris' payback came to mind.

Dana released her free hand from Iris' shoulder and reached out, turning one of the burners on all the way…

To be continued….

Authors note: So what does everyone think? Please read and review! I'll try not to put the next chapter off for so long! XD

-The14thGhost


	8. Authors Note

Everyone-

Hey peoples. I am really sorry that chapter 8 isn't up yet. I've been really down lately and Haven't had much interest or inspiration for writing… Just wanted to tell you all that, so you wont think I've died or something like that! ^_^ Life is just shitty right now. I'll get over it soon… I'll try and get chapter 8 up soon, I promise!! ^^

See ya for now!

-The14thGhost


	9. 2nd Authors note

Hey Everyone!  
  
Remember me? Maybe ya do. Well, its been a while since I've written anything and Im sorry for taking so long. You all probably hate me. And I understand. I just got caught up in school and work and sort of didn't have time to write. It got put in the back of my head and I forgot about it. I really am sorry. But don't worry! Now that summer is here, Im going to be able to get back to writing and finish my story! I will write more for this story in the next few weeks. So stick with me and I will get it done. And who knows... I might be writing more stories after this one is over.   
  
- The14thGhost 


End file.
